


love, love, love

by 04jeno



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, and sarchengsey, henry realizes things, i didnt proofread this, its 1:15 am im sorry i just love henry, things being the fact that he loves gansey and blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04jeno/pseuds/04jeno
Summary: They fit together in all the ways Henry wanted to fit with them. He longed to be the space between them, to love them just as fiercely and wholly as they loved eachother.





	love, love, love

Henry Cheng was always sure of himself. He knew what he wanted and how he was going to get it. He rarely ever second guessed himself, even when he forced himself to be in a dark, tight hole in the ground in a weird attempt to get Gansey to be his friend. But just like he planned, it worked. He didn't second guess himself when he helped his newfound friends find Gansey in another dark, tight hole in the ground or when Gansey and Blue invited him to travel with them.

  
Now, Henry was on the road trip of a lifetime with Gansey and Blue. They'd traveled across a quarter of the United States so far and there was still so much to see. Blue drove the Green Pig down a dirt road surrounded by cornfields. It was dusk and the sky was beautiful shades of violet, blue, orange, and yellow. The soft lighting, Henry thought as he lay across the back seat, suited Blue well. It highlighted the gentle slope of her nose and the sprinkling of freckles that were on her cheeks and down her shoulders.

  
Upon turning his attention to Gansey, who was driving, it struck him that he was also beautiful. His was a different kind of beauty than Blue's. Where she was soft sloping lines, Gansey was harder with a strong jaw and eyes that were always searching for answers to questions he hadn't even asked yet.

  
It hit Henry, then, that he was in love with them.

  
He wanted to either laugh or cry, whichever came first. He wanted to throw his arms around them and kiss them until they were numb or catch the closest flight home. He wanted to hold their hands or run away and never come back.

  
He eyed their hand that were linked together over the center console, Blue's small, dark hand fitting perfectly into Gansey's huge, lighter one. Gansey and Blue were, well, _Gansey and Blue_. They fit together in all the ways Henry wanted to fit with them. He longed to be the space between them, to love them just as fiercely and wholly as they loved eachother. 

The 'more' he had been looking for his entire life was sitting there in the front seat of that car and Henry second guessed himself.

  
Who was he kidding? They could never love him.

  
He could feel RoboBee getting agitated in the pocket of his sweater. He placed a gentle hand over the tiny bee to keep her quiet, but it was too late; Blue heard the soft buzzing. They'd spent enough time together for her to learn when RoboBee got noisy and why.

  
"Henry?" She spoke in that gentle yet commanding voice of hers. She turned to look at him laying across the seats. "Are you alright?" Her accent made him love her all the more.

_Don't look at her lips. Don't look at those perfect lips._

  
She placed a hand on his knee.

  
_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

  
Henry forced a smile. "I'm fine, Bluebird! Just tired."

  
"Sorry, Henry," Gansey talked then, all traces of Aglionby Boy gone. On this trip he was just Gansey, the boy on the search for himself. "We'll stop at a motel soon. There must be one around here somewhere."

  
He shook his head, though Gansey couldn't see it. "Keep driving as long as you want. I'm fine napping back here."

  
Gansey looked unsure, but he eventually nodded. "If you're positive."

  
Henry didn't respond. He merely closed his eyes and allowed himself to think.

  
How could he allow himself to think that Gansey and Blue would love him back? How could he be so selfish? They'd been through everything together and nothing could fit between them, not even a Henry sized lump.

  
He heard Blue and Gansey start softly talking. They must assume that he's asleep. He chose to ignore them and think until he heard his own name in their conversation.

  
"But how do we just ask him that Blue? Henry might not even like us back." Gansey sounded unsure, something Henry could relate to.

  
Blue obviously done with Gansey's shit, scoffed. "We just say, 'Hey, Henry, Gansey and I actually kind of love you and we were wondering if you'd like to join our relationship.' And we won't know until we ask him."

  
"You make it sound so easy." He sighed.

  
Meanwhile, Henry was having heart palpitations. Blue and Gansey loved him back? He couldn't believe it.

  
Blue shifted. A hand carded through his unstyled hair with a tenderness that he never expected from such a fiery girl. His two friends learned early on that he was the heaviest sleeper either of them had ever met, so she knew she'd never wake him up. He fought back a content sigh.

  
"I just love him a lot, Gansey."

  
"I do, too, Blue."

  
RoboBee gave him away yet again by buzzing loudly at his increased heart rate.

_Traitor._

  
Blue jumped and retracted her hand when Henry cracked his eyes open.

  
"Fuck." Gansey uttered eloquently when he turned to see Henry was, in fact, not sleeping. He quickly pulled over, put the Green Pig in park, and continued to stare straight ahead. Blue seemed equally frozen. Gansey's horrible yacht rock music was the only sound for what felt like hours.

  
Henry slowly sat up. "...So..."

  
Another awkward silence.

  
Gansey suddenly turned around. He sat awkwardly to face Henry. His wireframes slid down his nose. "I have something to say." He opened his mouth to vocalize whatever it was he wanted to say, but his eyes found Henry's lips. Gansey grabbed a fistful of Henry's t-shirt and dragged him in for a kiss.

  
It wasn't the first or the best kiss Henry had ever experienced, but it was one of the two most important ones. The closed-mouth kiss was soft and innocent and it lasted no more than three seconds.

  
When Gansey pulled away, Henry was beaming.

"Excellent choice of words, Gansey-Boy."

  
Henry barely got those words out before Blue pulled Henry for a kiss as well. This one was similar to his first. Blue's soft lips tasted like her strawberry lipgloss and Henry didn't expect them to taste any differently.  It was the second of the two most important kisses of his life.

  
Henry didn't know what to say other than, "Thank you."

  
Blue barked out a laugh.

  
Gansey shook his head as a bright smile spread across his face.

  
Henry was horrified.

  
"Jesus fucking Christ. I can't believe I just said that, Blueberry Pie."

  
Blue only laughed harder.

  
"Dick Three, are you looking at this? Your girlfriend is laughing at me. I'm truly embarrassed." Henry pointed an accusatory finger at Blue.

  
She went silent.

  
"You know... I could be your girlfriend too. The three of us could be together."

  
"Partners." Gansey added.

  
Henry was shocked. He thought back to all the time he spent with Gansey and Blue, his heart softly whispering something too soft for him to hear.  
Only today he realized what it was.

  
_Love_.

  
Henry pulled the two of them in for more kisses. He'd never second guess himself again.

  
_Love love love_

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are not Demanded but greatly appreciated!!


End file.
